The Four
by Planet Rocker
Summary: The Earth is in need of saving once again. The odds stack against the whole human civilization being alive in a months time. They have come they have come to destroy us again. Who's going to save us. Who's going to come...


Preview

The harsh light illuminated everything in its way. It made my armour look like fire. A slight breeze ran across the field. Ravens encircled the air; waiting for the inevitable. You could taste the tension in the air. Distant sound of marching disturbed the peace of Nature. The rustle of the leaves, was enough to leave a shiver in your spine. The sun majestically stood in the sky. Cruelly unleashing, its hot sun rays onto earth punishing it; as it watched entertained at the chaos about to start.

I marched on with my fellow warriors. Putting on a valiant face to hide my anxiety. Inside I was scared as a lonely baby bird ready for its first flight. I looked among the ranks. It seemed I wasn't the only frightened one. One person was trembling so much it looked as if they would wet themselves. King Leonidas boldly stood in the front of our ranks. No way were we going to win this but he walked on confidently like he was going for a stroll. He was as brave as a lion. I chanted along with the other 300 soldiers that made up the rank. Our mission was to protect this place for as long as we could. Sweat beamed on my forehead a reward for all the hard work I had done. Then we stood there waiting for the commotion about to start. The footsteps became louder. The echoes reached further out. It was about to start- the war was about to start. My mind was working overtime. It was filled with endless possibilities. Certain doubts hung in my head. Fear stamped out all other thoughts; when I saw how immense the army was.

A light up lit up above my head. I remembered who I was. I was a Spartan, fighting against Gorfa and his son Hertio. Even though it was clear we were going to lose. I would gladly die fighting such a worthy foe. A death worthy of a Spartan general. We were the last defence against Gorfa.

All of a sudden a roar ran through our army. King Leonidas shouted charge and we ran like fearless cheetahs upon helpless prey. Metal clashed against metals. Already blood stained the dark-brown floor. I slashed and stabbed when ever I caught a glimpse of flesh. A boy no older than 15 attacked me I blocked his first strike with my shield. The impact jarred my arm. I swung my sword and aimed for his leg. The sword made a big cut and he was now limping. Pain and hopelessness was in his eyes and I felt guilty as I beheaded him. Time seemed to slow down. I soon lost count of how many men I killed but it was no less than one hundred. My body all over was crying out in pain. Out of the three hundred we started with only about fifty remained. Gorfa and Hertio had killed most of them. Then the sky turned black and the moon appeared. I saw our most powerful magician raise his hands he was uttering a powerful spell. You could tell it was taking a lot out of him. His eyes were looking straight at Gorfa. I watched in amazement as the powerful beam shot towards him. Gorfa flew up in the air; as the magician crumpled to the floor. He was dead before he hit the floor. He and his army were never seen again. Only the fifty survivors saw this event occur. The magician had imprisoned Gorfa in a strong prison which no one knew where and Hertio was banished for a thousand years. The magician had not only used his strength but Gorfa's army strength to do this.

This magician had two daughters and two sons. Each of them controlled an element. Air, Water, Earth and Fire. 1000 years later their descendants would have to kill Gorfa and his son once and for all. Gorfa will soon escape from his prison and Hertio will return. Both of them will be more powerful than ever.

Fire elemental

The sound of the door being unlocked echoed through the house .James walked into the room, he looked as if the whole world was on his shoulders. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. An uneasy feeling spread rapidly through Diana's mind. James gloomy expression further dampened Diana's mood. Like metal conducting heat from fire. Then she shook it off. She was supposed to be angry no fuming and suddenly she was feeling pity. Anger won the battle against pity and suddenly she was as red as a tomato. A loose cannon about to unleash its chaos. She'd always had a bad temper she just couldn't control it."Why are you late home again, it's 6.30pm. What's your excuse this time?" Diana shouted. "It was the bus, again, it was late" mumbled James, looking down at his feet. "You said that yesterday you poor excuse for a son all you do is talk rubbish, you were at your friend house I bet!" screamed Diana. "Yes" whispered James the words barely escaping his mouth. "What the hell am I going to do to with you!" yelled Diana. The rain crashed against the rutted ground outside as if it could feel Diana emotions they yelled out no. As if they already knew what was going to happen. Thunder rumbled in the pitch-black sky illuminating the sky for half-a-second. Trying to warn Diana of the consequence of her actions. The racket outside quietened down. They already knew what was about to happen. The wind cried out in grief. James was an element not just any element he was a fire element. James erupted like a volcano sending out its deadly fragrance – ash. Fire rippled in his hands, fire came from every direction. Suddenly the house was on fire. His eyes were red filled with hatred. The house was alight. His mum was screaming but she knew her time had come. Her last words were " I hate you, I've always have that's why I killed your dad". The fire did not harm James at all. He found a letter that his father had written before he died it explained it all. Power rippled throughout his muscle. He knew what he was and how to use it. He walked out the house calmly. If anyone had been watching they would have seen a dragon flying swiftly to the sky to god knows where. The death bringers were already on his case…

Air Elemental

Matt heart pounded fast as he saw his brother cry out. A knife was in his back and a hideous creature was beside him.

The tears fell unwillingly out of his eyes. The tornado swallowed his brother up; a gust of air threw him back. He fell hard on the rutted floor the air went out of his lungs. Eyes filled with determination he stood back up. He felt power surging through his body like an electric shock. Immediately, he turned into an eagle, his mind going on auto-pilot. His electric blue eyes glistened. As he used his massive wings to fly up into the air. The tornado flew away outpacing Matt (now an eagle). He zoomed after it as it flew into space. He flew feeling the wind weigh down on him. As he turned into his form he rolled down across the floor feeling pain be unleashed with ultimate anger. Something had shot him. He was so wrapped up in his anger he let his guard down. He was soon going to meet his brother. A staff appeared in his hand as all the wind stopped.

A man stood in front of him a big black coat was wrapped over his muscular figure. "Who are you "Matt screamed out loud. Defiance stuck in his mind. For a reply he got "I am a death bringer. Magic is real. Control it or it will control you". Matt was taken by surprise wasn't this supposed to be the enemy. His brother had warned him about them. But masses of anger then took away his thoughts. He jumped forward aiming a punch at his neck. The man dodged his attack rolling to the side shooting electricity out of his hands. Matt threw the staff at the man and absorbed the electricity. He rose en feet in the air and brought thunder down upon the death bringer. Matt fell and fainted. The death bringer was now a burnt corpse. Black blood was splattered across his body. It was a sight so terrible that Matt was lucky enough to have fainted.


End file.
